Love is love is love is love is love
by Fafsernir
Summary: [Soulmate AU but in Torchwood] Sometimes, Ianto forgot about the soul mate thing. Then his soul mate was dyeing his hair and Ianto hated him.


_It's my own way of reacting to what happened recently in Orlando. The title comes from Lin-Manuel Miranda's speech during the Tony Awards ("And love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love, cannot be killed or swept aside") which I have to admit made me cry. Anyway, if you want to watch it, you can find it on Internet I guess._

 _Some fluff and humor and happiness!_

 _(_ I posted it a while ago, but I changed my mind about how to post my Torchwood Prompts, and decided to post them individually, for much more clarity)

 **Prompt Idea "If you dye your hair, your soulmate's hair color changes as well (and you swear the moment you see your soulmate you will choke them because you just woke up with your hair colored like a rainbow and it's your first job interview at a prestigious company what the fuck. )" (Torchwood/aliens do exist in this prompt) (And I didn't find something happier and gayer than Janto with rainbow hair.)**

* * *

Ianto almost broke his alarm clock when he shut it off. He was already awake, he had been for a while now, but he had spent the entire time in his bed, not moving an inch, waiting.

He sighed as he picked the clock from the floor and put it carefully back on the table. He quickly ran to his bathroom to take a shower in two minutes, watch in hands. He took a little breakfast to wait for the steam to disappear from the mirror in the bathroom but he still had to wash it away with his hand while shaving. He washed it with is hand once more, because he had to see his reflection to fix his hair, he stopped. The steam was back before he himself was back on Earth. He must have dreamt, right?

No, he hadn't. His hair was now a mix of every colour he could think of. He had fucking rainbow hair. He had fucking rainbow hair in the fucking day of an important meeting.

He didn't feel the bit sorry for the person he had just heavily cursed. He knew this all soul mate thing but he hadn't really tried to find his soul mate. He wasn't going to dye his hair everyday to test that. But now he had to dye his hair back to dark before seeing Jack in the evening. He so wasn't going to let Jack know what his stupid soul mate had been up to. And he wasn't really up to mentioning the soul mate matter to his current boyfriend... convenient shag... to Jack.

He sighed one more time and ran down the stairs because he was now late. Jack hadn't gone home for the night – and he was glad he hadn't for the first time – so he carefully locked his flat.  
The Prime Minister was in Cardiff for important business, and Torchwood had to meet up with him, as Torchwood Three was the most important branch of Torchwood since the fiasco with Torchwood London. And Jack was 'busy' which was good for both the PM and Jack. The new British Prime Minister didn't like Jack that much, more because they were related to Torchwood One for him, but he liked Ianto – also maybe because Jack had been on the Valiant when Harold Saxon had been killed. He had been glad to know Ianto would be the one meeting with him. And Ianto hadn't really mind. That, of course, was before he woke up and noticed this new... hair colour.

He swore under his breath as he entered the office. Oh and fuck, he could do what he wanted, right? He ignored Tosh's text, telling him to get back to the hub as soon as possible because Jack was stupid – in a funny way – and turned off his phone.

As the PM didn't spend the hour staring at his hair, Ianto forgot about it. He really did, until he was on the lift in the hub. Shit, Jack. And the team.

The meeting had gone far better than Ianto had thought. The politician had smiled at his unusual hair colour but otherwise had said nothing. All in all, it wasn't that bad. He hadn't change Torchwood's budget, that was a plus – though it was more of the Queen's decision than his own, but Ianto hadn't said anything.

When he walked in, the hub went quiet as everyone saw him. A high-pitched yell broke the silence and Ianto almost fell backwards when Tosh threw herself in his arms. What was happening? Had Jack been awful since the morning and she was really glad he was at last here to calm him down?  
"I'm happy for you two, Ianto!"

Happy? What for? He didn't ask as Jack eventually appeared, with his usual wide smile... and not usual at all colourful hair. Ianto sure didn't remember Jack not being dark haired. And there he was, proudly showing his rainbow hair, his hands on his hips. Ianto just stared at him, open-mouthed. He wanted to run to him and slap him to suppress that smile because, the bastard, he had done this on purpose. But at the same time the certitude that Jack was his soul mate overwhelmed him and he was grateful for Tosh still being by his side, holding him by his arm. He would probably have fallen if she hadn't been here.

Wait. What? Jack was his soul mate? That was it? He just... was? They were? What did that make them? More? Less? Oh god, since when had Jack known? Because he obviously was well aware of it, and had waited a long time to make a prank about it. Oh Ianto so hated him as much as he loved him, at that very moment. When he eventually blinked and looked away, the hub was empty except for Jack who jogged to join him and ruffled his hair with a happier smile than before.

"I like it better on you."

Ianto shut him up with a kiss and ran his hand in Jack's hair as well, surprised to notice it actually felt the same as before.

"You are gonna pay for this," he chuckled against Jack's lips.

"So how was the Prime Minister?" Jack answered the same way.

"Just shut up," Ianto sighed, then crashed their lips together so Jack wouldn't have room to say anything else.

He still had to dye his hair to a more normal colour soon. He sure couldn't go hunt aliens down like that. They both couldn't.


End file.
